My Wish
by RunningBooties
Summary: Time is running out... Earth is on collision course with another planet... Nobody knows anything of this though... And when they do figure it out their lives are forfeit... Thrown into an unstable world with a pink haired salamander... Lucy must fight for her friends lives... Time is of the essence... Even seconds count... Now accepting oc's :D
1. Form

**Preview: :D**

I stood there, looking at the now shadow-covered sky. My heart stopped beating, I felt sick and dizzy. I was right at deaths door, and i could feel my hand subconsciously moving towards the handle. I willed it to stop, but it kept going. Once it had been opened, there was no going back. A tremendous wave of pain hit me and made me flinch. I was losing consciousness...

**Yay! Forms! Fun! No...No Fun! xD**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Magic: (go in-depth)**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Appearance: **

**Other:**

**Annd, i'm now happy :D xD**

**Pm mee~! :D xD**


	2. Chapter 1

"Lucy, thats dangerous!" yelled the boatsmen to a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes as they passed by.

Lucy was walking along her usual path on top of the barriers that separated the cool blue water from the cobble path. Lucy honestly couldn't give a care in the world today, as today was the s class wizard exam. Word leaked out that the location for this years exam would be in a forest that grew over an abandoned town thousands of years ago. This filled Lucy's eyes with determination, not only would this be a magic exam but a history class too! She couldn't wait!

As soon as she was within the guilds vicinity the only sounds she could hear where the ones on pain, another wide-spread fight. Lucy stepped through the welcoming doors of the guild, and of course the only one that noticed her walk in was Mira.

'EVERYONE COOL IT!' shouted the master, indicating that something was about to happen.

Everyone stopped fighting and imidiatly approached the stage.

'Now you must be all wondering why your all here. Well that's because we have who's entering the exams. Now place sit tight while Mira goes and collects them.'

The master soon returned to his office, leaving the guild in silence. No-one dared start a fight, not even Natsu.

The next few minutes passed like a breeze to Lucy. The whole of Team Natsu were sitting down and talking about who would be the likely victor, if they got in. That's when citizens outside started screaming. However, they were all too enveloped in their conversations to notice.

They only took notice when Mira came in screaming. This caused even the densest to look up. Gasps of breath were heard from her along with the words 'look outside!'

Everyone stood up and headed outside. There was a huge flock of civilians crowded in one area, all hugging each other for dear life.

'Everyone! Up there!' yelled Erza, pointing towards the sky.

Everyone shot their glare into the mornings sky. It was mostly covered in a spherical circle, causing everyone to panic. It was a wondering planet that had come in collision with the earths atmosphere, and was heading straight for fiore.

'Everyone, braced yourselves!' Gray yelled as the planet was only a few miles away.

Everyone in the guild formed a circle, joined arms and lent downwards. The planet was now meters above their heads. Everyone said their final words as the huge rock crushed their souls and everyone they cared for. The rest of the world was sure to follow.

**Lucy POV**

I was scared in my final moments, panting heavily. The excruciating pain that came after we collided was unbearable, the worst pain in my life. Now I feel calmer, floating in this blue ocean-like world. There's something within arms reach that makes me feel at ease. I'm hugging it tightly. It's a blue sphere made of crystals, yet it feels so warm. The pains seeping away now, but the pain of losing my friends isn't. I want to meet them again one day, it days even exist anymore.

Then I felt my arm being pulled through time and space. Then I wake up to someone I've never seen before, someone who's gaze is warming to me. I feel like I've met this person before, but I don't know where.

* * *

I gazed up at the girl that pulled me out of my body. I noticed red, shoulder length hair and deep blue eyes staring at me. She looked about Wendys age. Maybe I saw her in a dream somewhere? The face looked familiar to me though.

'U-umm, who are you?' I stuttered quietly. I saw the expression on her face change from worried to confused. They she opened her mouth and spoke some words.

'Thats not important, all you need to know is that you're alive' she said gently.

I looked down at myself. Everything was the same as before the collision, except I know had a scar over my fairy tail insignia. I believed what she was telling me, even though i don't think it was humanely possible that i only had one wound.

She noticed my scar and smiled. This crept me out a little because someone sane would atleast be a little sympathetic.

'Oh, that? Thats just my way of marking out who's from this world.'

I thought for a second. _She pulled me through time and space, she won't say who she is and her way of marking is a SCAR? _Something wasn't right with this kid.

I watched her draw out a knife. I shuffled back as i thought she had the intent to kill me. Then I noticed she threw the knife behind me, barely missing my head. The knife seemed to react with the rocky surface of the ground. That struck a question in my head.

'Where are we?' I asked.

'Earth, and the date is year 1453'

I was shocked at this answer, wherever I was it during my death seemed to fly by. I only recall being there a few minutes.

The ground shattered behind me, and i swiveled my head to see it. The rocks were forming an oval shape. The girl stepped up to it and placed her hand on it.

'04 MR, open the gate to the Imperial Lands.'

She turned around and smiled at me. I faced the floor and blushed a little at the way she looked at me. Then i realized my hand had just been gripped and i got swung towards the newly made portal. I didn't even have chance to say goodbye.

She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted 'you should thank that you were mentally alive!'

I didn't know what this meant, but i did realize that i was now inside the portal.

* * *

I fell head-first out of the portal and stared at the sky. It was an amber colour. For once in the past 700 years i could breath again. Everything looked different around me, the sun was blue, the plants looked weird. Then i remembered her saying 'the imperial lands'. So these were the imperial lands were they?

**I combined chappy 1 and 2! :D. So anyway please R&R :D**

**There are 4 main projects, Eternity(S class liars), Infinity(My wish), Calamity and Destiny. Eternity is going on at the moment with 7 chappys and Infinity(This) with 2. Ik its confusing but it'll make sense eventually. S class liars is still going on btw :3 Just getting ideas.**


End file.
